


Half-doomed and Semi-sweet

by nonstophamilhams



Series: The Adventures of Sunshine Boy and Moonlight [5]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bleach-blonde Patrick, Degrading Nicknames, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Naomi!, Smut, Sweet Brendon, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, brentrick, devil!patrick, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstophamilhams/pseuds/nonstophamilhams
Summary: Patrick is gone and Brendon is lonely until he calls.





	Half-doomed and Semi-sweet

Brendon frowned, looking at the spot in front of him. It was empty. Patrick was gone on a trip with his mom and older brother. Brendon was alone, and had been the past two days. He heard a meow, watched as Naomi jumped up on the bed and laid out in Patrick's “spot” (Brendon was on his bed, but Patrick had gotten to where he'd sleep there a lot, so against the wall was his “spot.”) She hadn't been the same since Patrick had gone, either. She looked at Brendon as though he could make the short boy come back. “I know, baby.” Her chittered meow echoed in his ears, mirroring her sadness with his. 

They were interrupted when Brendon's phone went off. Naomi jumped onto the nightstand over Brendon and pawed at the phone, something she had been doing a lot since Patrick left. “Let's see if it's your other father, hm?” Brendon asked. He knew it was, though. Frank Sinatra's _Moonlight Serenade_ swirled into the room and he reached over to grab the phone. “Hello.” Brendon purred softly into the phone. “Brendon.” Patrick's voice sounded like comfort and homesick love. “How was your day, my love?” 

“It was alright. Kevin was a douche and I probably have seven million bruises all over my body because of him but I'm alright. Mom really wanted to go to the park so I kind of had to force Kevin to go with us. Which you'd think I wouldn't have to do, cause he's older, right? But nooo, I had to force him to do something to make mom happy. Which, I get it, he wanted to go out and do guy things but, it's mom, y'know? She doesn't ask a lot of us.” Patrick said everything almost immediately, like he needed to vent to someone desperately. “I'm rambling. How was your day?” 

Brendon smiled, “My day was just as eventful as yesterday. I went to lunch with Pete and almost had to skin him alive because he was being an idiot. Naomi misses you.” Patrick let out a gasp, “Does she? Awe, my little baby. Tell her I love her, and I'll be back soon.” Brendon laughed softly but relayed the information rather quickly. Naomi meowed in response, right near the speaker of the phone. With that settled, Naomi seemed to be happier. She left the room, presumably going to Patrick's room. 

“I love her. D'you wanna video chat?” Brendon asked. Patrick made a noise of affirmation that Brendon was happy with as he hung up and went to the Skype app to call his boyfriend. Patrick answered quicker than Brendon anticipated, but he smiled when he saw blonde hair and bright blue eyes. “Hey.” Patrick's voice was soothing as Brendon shifted around on his bed, moving so he could prop his phone against his pillow. Patrick had used his computer, it was at the foot of the bed, showing Patrick in his crossed-legged, oversized hoodie, bright-smiling glory. 

“I missed you.” Brendon said. He was upset that he couldn't quite tell if Patrick's face was tinted his favourite pink, nor softest scarlet. “I missed you, too. I swear, the next vacation, you're coming with us. I might have to kill Kevin if he bothers me about you not really being real again.” As if on queue, Patrick turned his head towards what Brendon had to assume was the door. “What is it, Kev?” Patrick asked. 

“Hey, d'you have my charger?” Patrick shook his head. “Who're you talking to?” Patrick blinked, glancing for a second at the screen before looking back to his brother. “Brendon.” There was movement and then a somewhat similar face that obviously wasn't Patrick but still looked like him- minus the fact that Kevin's hair wasn't dyed. “So he does exist!” Kevin exclaimed, grinning up at Patrick off the camera. “Of course he exists! Did you think I'm living with a ghost!?” “No, I just thought you were living with Pete and didn't want me to know.” Kevin answered. 

Brendon had been relatively pushed aside. “Well, I'm not. Pete has his own house. I live in an apartment.” “That doesn't mean you can't live with him. You could have been using that Travie guy as the real underlying roommate.” “D'you have any idea what in the world you're even saying?” Patrick sounded slightly exhausted. “Of course I do!” Kevin exclaimed, pulling a hand up to his chest. Patrick sighed. “Is there anything else you need, Kevin?” The boy smiled and leaned over, his hand vanishing off of camera. “Nope. Have fun with your little Skype date.”

“I will!” Patrick said defiantly as the other boy vanished from the camera. Patrick moving the computer back to facing him matched with the sound of the door closing. “Sorry about him, B.” Brendon smiled, “Don't worry about it, gorgeous.” Patrick rolled his eyes at the name but smiled nonetheless. “I shouldn't be bothered tonight… and I need a shower.” Brendon said after a moment of looking at Patrick. He raised his right brow in questioning, grinning suggestively. 

It took a second of Patrick glancing up at the door before biting his lip and nodding. “Yeah?” Brendon asked. “Yeah. Get your laptop, though.” Brendon laughed, “Of course, lovely. I'll see you again when I'm in the bathroom, then.” Patrick nodded again before the call ended. Brendon grabbed his laptop and a pair of boxers so quick he was surprised he didn't break the computer, walking to the bathroom with a pep in his step, excited for what was to come. 

In the bathroom, he sat on the closed toilet lid and opened his computer, putting his password in like it was burned into his skin and going to Skype to call his boyfriend. “I locked the door. And I might have a surprise for you.” Patrick said as greeting. Brendon raised a brow curiously, putting the computer on the cabinet that was across from the shower itself and tall enough that it would let his boyfriend see everything. “Before you strip.” Patrick said. 

Brendon looked at Patrick on the screen, his hand stopping at the hem of his shirt. Patrick moved off of the bed so he was standing, not on screen anymore. Brendon listened as he heard stuff hit the ground. “Close your eyes. And no peeking, or I'll hold off on everything from cuddles to cum when I get back for a week minimum.” That was enough to spook Brendon into putting his head down, looking at the floor with his hair against the cabinet. 

He heard shifting. Then, “Alright. You can look.” He almost wished he didn't. Patrick was sitting on the bed, most likely on his scarlet and gold legs. The same pair of thigh highs Brendon had given him just two weeks ago. That's not what caught his attention, though. Patrick had on a pair of black lacy panties that was straining to keep his cock concealed. When the boy leaned down a bit, Brendon saw that he had messy black makeup around his eyes, his waterline matching the black. He almost missed the red devil horns that were just visible through fluffy bleach-blonde hair. “When did you get all that?” Brendon asked. He could almost hear the hunger in his words. 

“D'you like it? It was gonna be a surprise for when I got back, but…” “I fucking love it. You look gorgeous.” Brendon said, worrying his lip with sharp teeth. “I'm glad..” Patrick said. Brendon watched as a fingerless-gloved hand made its way from behind Patrick, across pale skin to his crotch. A soft moan that Brendon barely heard accompanied the movement. “I miss you.” The way Patrick said the sentence was a lot different from before. 

What used to be sweet and lovesick was filled with arousal and sounded like it came from a sex god, low and near-growled. “Brenny.” Patrick whined gently. Brendon blinked, looking up from the teasing hand to a now pouty face. “I'm sorry, baby. You know I get distracted when you look so great.” Patrick rolled his eyes, “You could get distracted if I said the word dick, Brendon.” Brendon was going to open his mouth and argue before he realized the older boy was right. “Okay, fair enough. Do you want me to strip now? Cause I'm not sure I can shower undistracted without staring at my computer because of you.” 

Patrick laughed, “Alright, go ahead and strip. You can definitely keep an eye on me while you shower.” Brendon hesitated momentarily before pulling his shirt over his head, pushing his pants off (and totally not almost falling over, honest) after. He was a lot more graceful in taking off his underwear, tossing them in the rough direction of the rest of his clothes as he walked to the shower itself, turning on the water. He almost jumped out of his skin at the chill. 

Patrick's undeniable laugh came from the computer. “Oh fuck off, it was cold.” Brendon whined. “I love you!” Patrick said with a laugh. Brendon grumbled at the other. He was a lot happier when the water wasn't trying to freeze nor scald him, a happy medium for Brendon. He sighed, letting the water run over him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't forget about his computer. “You're gorgeous, y'know?” Patrick said absently. Brendon looked over at his computer and smiled. He liked these moments. The moments when Patrick would tease him and make him smile- even when it happened in the middle of sexual acts. He liked that it was simply as though their actions had just taken a pause. The mood never dissipated, was just lingering and waiting for them to pull it back to the foreground again. 

“But I spent too long trying to do this makeup for you to not appreciate it. And I definitely didn't spoil this surprise…” Patrick called, pulling Brendon from his thoughts. He grinned at his boyfriend through the screen, “Oh? Well, you were the one that started this.” “You wanted me to watch you shower.” Patrick retorted. “I only offered. You agreed. And you put on one of the hottest outfits I've ever seen you in.” Brendon argued, fast as lightning. Patrick, in response, simply moaned. His hand was moving over his crotch, his other hand behind him. 

“You're gonna kill me.” Brendon said suddenly. Patrick smiled before pearly whites worried his bottom lip. Brendon watched, one hand against the shower wall while the other edged its way down to his own cock, thin fingers curling around it. “Fuck, you're hotter than you give yourself credit for.” Brendon moaned out as Patrick teasingly pushed the panties down- it was just a show at first, though he quickly pushed them down enough to show his blood engorged shaft. Patrick smiled in response. Brendon watched as he moved so that he was actually sitting on the bed, his feet on either side of the computer, bent at the knee and (Brendon had to imagine) feet pressed into the mattress. He leaned back onto the headboard of the bed and let both of his hands explore. Brendon was enraptured as one hand stayed teasing and the other went up to what Brendon knew (and was glad to know, because it made it that much more arousing) was a very sensitive nipple. 

“Brendon.” Patrick whined softly. This wasn't a begging for attention whine, though. It was more a “I miss your cock holy fuck that feels good” whine. “I know, baby. What're you thinking of in that pretty head?” Brendon asked, making sure to be louder than normal so his words were audible over the berating water. “D'you remember that time I told you I had a really good dream? The one with me and you?” Patrick asked after a moment. Brendon smiled slightly, “Tell me about it, baby.” He knew what the dream was already, but it would definitely sound better thanks to the boy's voice. 

“Remember, we were on the couch? And we were making out?” Patrick asked, a sharp inhale pausing his words. “Mm?” Brendon questioned, teasing his bottom lip with his teeth. “Uh-huh. We were making out, and I was just wearing that big white sweatshirt you have and you were just in your underwear and.” Brendon watched as Patrick teased at his shaft, wrapping his hand around it and giving it a gentle tug. “And?” Brendon asked when Patrick didn't continue. 

“And you wanted me to ride you, and so you-” Patrick moaned and had to muffle himself with what apparently was the closest thing- his hand. “Y-you got the lube an-and you started-” Patrick cut himself off again with a whimper, his brows furrowing. Brendon was keeping a steady pace, trying not to be too excited and ruin the mood quite yet. “And you put those delicious fucking fingers in me, and, fuck it felt so good.” Patrick whined gently. Brendon grinned slightly, trying to keep the way the boy looked in his mind for a rainy day. 

“And then you fuckin'-” Brendon wasn't sure he even knew what he was trying to say. He said nothing to the shorter, though, watching him twitch slightly as he teased at his nipples again. “Didn't even just let me ride you, you fucked up into me like it was nothing and it seemed so disgusting but so fucking hot and it hurt but God, I'd let you do it a thousand times over.” Patrick was going at a rather quick pace at this point, his hand moving faster than Brendon's was. “And I bit into your neck and held you up cause you could barely keep your mind somewhat straight enough past pleasure to sit up and just kept going at you, hmm?” Brendon asked. Patrick answered with a whimpered moan. 

“How did it end, baby?” Brendon inticed. “You we're f-fucking into me a-and you.. you held me down and you filled me up and c-called me your gorgeous little cum slu-ut and I came on your chest.” Patrick whined out. “Is that so? How close are you?” Brendon asked, allowing himself a little leniency in going faster as he felt a faint knot in his stomach. “I'm so close.” Patrick moaned out softly. “Wanna come, princess? Wanna come for me?” Brendon asked, groaning gently. Patrick nodded, his eyes squeezed shut, his lip held taught with white teeth. 

“Then come for me, baby. Wanna see you with your cum on you like a good little whore.” Brendon commanded, his voice low and more growled than normal. He watched as his boyfriend's lips parted in an “o” and his legs twitched as his orgasm racked through him, his cum landing on his torso. That was what did it for Brendon, seeing his boyfriend slowly coax himself through the feeling. He released with a loud groan, his head against the shower wall and his hand slowing only slightly. 

When he was sure he wasn't going to fall on the floor of the shower, he looked up. Patrick was using his finger to get the cum up and suck it off like icing. “Fuck, you gorgeous little thing.” Brendon said with a breathy laugh. Patrick looked up at him, eyes wide like he had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “I love you.” He said the words around his finger, so it sounded more like a mumbled “I wuv you.” 

“I love you, too, beautiful.” Brendon said, smiling. He was quick to shower, turning off the water soon enough so the bill wouldn't be as high as his hopes. Out of it, he was drying his hair as Patrick changed into something more comfortable than the panties. With his boxers on and his teeth brushed, he looked up to see his gorgeous boyfriend. Patrick was wearing the white sweatshirt he had been talking about from the dream and a pair of boxers, paired with his glasses on and looking at his phone. “Pretty boy.” Brendon said softly. Patrick looked up from his phone, “Hmm?”

“I said pretty boy. Cause you're pretty.” Brendon said, smiling gently. He grabbed the computer and walked back to his room, setting the electronic on his nightstand and laying on the bed. “I guess. I'm glad you were trying to be kind of considerate about the water.” Patrick mused. “Of course I was. I have to help pay that, too.” Patrick laughed. It was sweet. Brendon heard a gentle dinging of a bell. He looked at the door and saw his little feline walking past, making her way into the room and running before jumping into the little stool he had for her to get all the way up on the bed. She crawled over his legs and meowed, looking at the computer. “Naomi!” Patrick cooed. 

Naomi meowed again and settled at the edge of the bed, looking up at the screen of Brendon's computer. Brendon smiled, watching them. He was asleep before he meant to be, though he was sure he heard his Patrick say he loved him.


End file.
